inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leo7/Archive1
Re:Edits Since you made an account, you lose your edits as contributor. You have to start as a member of the wiki now~ If you have questions, feel free to ask me~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 13:08, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 13:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hey Ajla Eleven (talk) 13:12, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Account Great! You made one :D, btw you dont have to call me by GouenjiShuuya'123, you can just call me Gouenji. I hope you enjoy this wiki! If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any admins, (like Lord said). Oh and I like your username ;). Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 13:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Leo, do you want me to make you a signature? Because right now, it isn't fitted to where the talk page is supposed to go etc. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 14:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'll do it now. I'll message you when Im done. Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 14:18, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Its soo great that you have made an account. As a wikia contributor, your contribution was great. I hope you will contribute even more now that you have made an account. And welcome to the wiki. :D 13:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sig Could you give me a character that you like? Like Nakata in your picture or anyone like that? Also I need a hissatsu you like, any hissatsu! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 14:28, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Done! Here is the link. To get it as you signature, follow these steps: #Go to the top right of the page and hover on your username, click on preferances. #Scroll down to signature. Delete what ever is there and type in : " " #Scroll down and click save! I hope you like it! Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 15:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh.. hm, well I dont know then. Your not stupid! I just dont think you typed it in right. Try doing it again. If it doesn't work then if you trust me enough to let me go onto your login and fix it, I can do it (and then change your password or keep it because I promise I would never vandalise your profile or talk to other people. But Im not asking! If you dont trust me then I dont mind, I was just suggesting. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 15:41, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Instead of that, come into the chat and I will private chat with you, then no-one will see us talking. Click here. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 15:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thats cool, cya later! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 16:13, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hii again! Hii! How are you? I hope you are doing well. Okay, I just want to ask wheather or not you know/read/speak Japanese. Hope you don't mind me asking.. :) 10:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay! That's great. Thnx for answering. How did you learn to read hiragana and katanaga. Isn't it hard to learn? :/ 10:27, January 7, 2013 (UTC) CS Game Hi Leo, do you have the Chrono Stone game? I've seen you post so many pictrues of it I was just wondering. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 15:30, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh I thought you did, yeah I know region lock is annoying! Its okay, I hope those problems don't occur again. Next time you log in, press the box that says Keep Logged In, and then you won't have to sign in & out anyomore + you won't get them problems. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 20:26, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Region Locked Hello Leo7 WELCOME (Am I too late to greet you? XD) I've seen your edits in the wiki as a contributor and I hope you'll make lots and lots of more edits as a user :) I know you have the 3DS CS game..... I wanna know if it's region locked or not? As I'm planning to buy a EU 3DS, so will IE GO CS work on it, or it HAS to be a JP 3DS? Hope you'll reply soon.... BTW - I've seen Gouenji has helped you with yoour signature, I can help you make it even better if you like ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) You don't have the game ~ Aw.............. :( And it is region-locked.......... :( :( Screw you, Level-5 Why do you make region-locked games? Well anyways, do you want me to make your signature better or you like it as it is? Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 14:06, January 8, 2013 (UTC) This what you're looking for? http://i372.photobucket.com/albums/oo166/NarutoMitzurichi/HelperX.png Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 14:26, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh OK! Sorry ......... Because all of us thought that Helper X was Saryuu..... XD I even forgot Asurei Lune :P BTW - If you want I can remove the background of the pic you gave to me... so that it looks like a sprite :D Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 05:21, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'll try.......... Also, rememeber that you should create new heading for your message, if someone has already messaged. For e.g. : Lordranged7, Genda Koujirou and Potassium19 had messaged me after your message, so you should make a new heading rather than editing the older one, as it is diffificult to spot your message. Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 10:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Done......... Is this nice? Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 11:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Done! look at your signature now ~ User:Leo7/Signature Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 11:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Your Welcome ~ Ask me if you need help with anything else ^_^ ~ Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:09, January 9, 2013 (UTC) re: Protected Pages Just edit them............ you can't edit semi-protected pages as a contributor, but as a user, you can ~ There are (I think) two types of protected pages... Semi-Protected and Fully Protected Semi-Protected : Wikia Contributors can't edit them Fully Protected : No one except the admins and the founder can edit them Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 09:39, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :P Welcome ~ Look at this : Protection Policies of the wiki Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 09:57, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Element issue Well, I talk about this with Potassium already, but "Dark" doesn't even come close to describe this element correctly. Basically, anything that describe emptiness ("nothing", "none", or "void" like you said) is a better fit than "Dark". SS4 (talk) 23:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) The issue was just that "Dark" isn't a correct name. As for what this element should be called, I haven't made up my mind yet. SS4 (talk) 10:34, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kiznacks Nice to finally talk with you, Actually, those are Records. They are unlocked by acomplishing something in the game. I'll try to translate them and put them on the characters pages. PS: Thank You for having uploaded the Rival teams's stats. It was really difficult when i was the only one in the wikia that did this. Vanuatu 222 (Talk:Vanuatu 222) It's ok. Any doubt, you can call me ^^ Vanuatu 222 (Talk:Vanuatu 222) 20:27, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Spreadsheets Hi! What do you mean spreadsheets? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 12:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, it depends what you need it for or what articles your going to put them on. So what do you need them for? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 12:44, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh I know what you mean. Great idea actually! And I know exactly where you can post it :D Make a blog called.. well whatever you want to call it and then post your chart there! That will be very helpful to the wiki! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 12:54, January 12, 2013 (UTC) No dont worry, your still new here :). Hope you make it soon :). | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 13:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Tag Hey, you mean like a warning box saying :"SPOILER ALERT"? If not then what do you mean? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 20:12, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I know what your talking about, but unfortunately I dont know how to do it. Maybe ask Lordranged7 as she might know how to.. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Extreme | Rabbit | 21:31, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Spoiler boxes I think it is possible~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:58, January 17, 2013 (UTC) If I remember, there isn't a spoiler tag made on the wiki, sadly :( Maybe you can write on big: Spoiler alert?~ To use the big font: *Your Text* Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:43, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Sorry that I couldn't help you :( You're welcome and thanks~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:51, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kiznacks 2 Don't worry. I'll add them. PS: Sorry for late reply. I was on a vacation trip with my family and some friends and only returned today. Vanuatu 222 (talk) 05:34, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Request Can you add the pages for the last three defenders of Zerogoku Senpai with their pics? I wanted to add them but I didn't know which pic should be by which name XD~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) It's okay~ Take your time to do it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:58, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 10:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Majin Pegasus Arc R Just wondering, is Majin Pegasus Arc R an evolution of Majin Pegasus Arc? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:55, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Majin Pegasus Arc R I found it on a Japanese website. But I could not seem to remember the site (Sorry) :( 19:02, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Just came here again to inform you about the site/link. I was lucky as it was in my browsing history XD :'D Here is the link: http://toaruinazuma.ldblog.jp/archives/22164829.html 19:47, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Best Mixi Max Match It's fine~ You aren't bothering me~ Just ask questions if you have them!~ I'm fine with it~! Just create a Heading 4 with Best Mixi Max Match name under the heading Mixi Max and under the heading Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone :) As example: Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *A Mixi Max Best Mixi Max Match Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:14, January 21, 2013 (UTC) BMMM Hey, can I ask you one thing? How is it possible that Kazemaru has Someoka has a Best Match Mixi Max, but Someoka doesn't have Kazemaru? I don't have the game myself, I guess it's just only when you (-) Someoka (+) Kazemaru it will be a Best Match Mixi Max, and not if you turn those 2 around. Also, I saw you earned the badge "Ace Player" twice?? How's that possible? Or is my pc just bugging me? Cya! GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:01, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay, thanks!! Also nice to meet you by the way! I think you're a really great "addition" to this wiki! I hope you will come to the chat too? :D Cya! GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Badges It is okay! I don't think I can do anything about it, I guess you are lucky for earning that badge twice! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:44, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Yup! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Request I deleted it! Actually, he renamed Beta to Megami but I renamed it back Yeah, let see if he/she will return after a week and then I will see what to do about it Anyways, thanks for informing me! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:26, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay! But I deleted it now, I think it should be fine now. You're welcome! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:31, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Congratz! Congratulations for your first 1000 edits :D (That was quick I think) Hope many more will come after this :) 08:37, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Best Match Mixi Max 2 Sure~! Just use this under the best Mixi Max Match Character~: **TheNameOfTheHissatsu Also, you forgot to sign XD. It is okay~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:15, January 24, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! It is okay~ Atleast, I knew the message was from you :D~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:21, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Request Ya~! Now I have a question XD~ Can you add some recruitments for the characters that are scoutable in the GO and Chrono Stone game?~ (If you know them, of course~) Thanks~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:28, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmm, let's go first with the basic info~ Maybe someone can add the details later~ (I hope it~) Anyways, thanks~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:34, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ Thanks~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Amazing! Wow Leo7! I like the way you contribute to the wikia so fast! you're even catching up to me! :D Anyway, I hope we can be friends! You are my idol. ' Tsuchiya-Kun Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi Yakimochi Screw' 06:59, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Hi Leo! Ich bin vom deutschsprachigen Inazuma Eleven Wiki und habe gesehen das du hier echt gute Arbeit leistest, jedenfalls dachte ich mir wenn du so ein interessierter und engagierter Bearbeiter bist, wieso kommst du dann nichtmal uns besuchen? :) Hier ein Link : Wiki :P Wir würden und so darüber freuen wenn du mal hallo sagst! ;) LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 02:02, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Danke, das freut mich, vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal im Chat oder so! See ya! ;) LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 12:49, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Question 2 I got the ExZero pic from here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4YZuje5hTo For the others, I don't know anymore sorry :( It is okay~ ^^ Feel free to ask~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 12:11, January 26, 2013 (UTC) I guess that means: Thank you, Lord-senpai?~ XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 12:17, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 12:20, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Pics From youtube of course XD... There's some guy named jinouga5 elixs1000. I got the pics from their vids. 11:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome and I don't mind :D BTW, I love your new signature. Saryuu eventually became my fav chrono stone character :D 20:02, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Connection i meant to get him in neppu do u have to connect (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC)) do u know how to get him and where (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 08:25, January 28, 2013 (UTC)) thanks (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:35, January 28, 2013 (UTC)) InaGOCS Yes, i have Raimei. Garchopex (talk) 08:13, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Tattered magazine thanks again (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 17:41, January 31, 2013 (UTC)) Re:Delete Request Ya~! It is deleted~ You're welcome~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:22, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Question Do you know if you have to connect Neppuu and Raimei to get the route of Grand Father?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 20:31, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Awww, that's too bad :( Can you explain me more about the parallel stone, if you want?~ I don't really understand it about the parallel stone :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 20:42, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Yukimura Do you know what requirements are needed for Yukimura? ShawnFroste9 (talk) 21:19, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for all the help hope we can be friends Sorry but where can I find that team ShawnFroste9 (talk) 01:01, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I got him ShawnFroste9 (talk) 08:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Adult Fubuki Leo does adult Fubuki have a Keshin and do u know if the prestigious trophy is a common drop from inazuma Japan legends ShawnFroste9 (talk) 14:36, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Leo sorry for asking so many questions I just love inazuma eleven but I don't speak Japanese ShawnFroste9 (talk) 14:38, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Request Okay :) Eight members for you and Eight members for me. How about it? :) 14:46, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Zan, 1-8 members is yours and next 8 members are mine. 14:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Perfect, I was also going to say the same to you too because I also had to go away for some time :) Also, Heizu's recommandation is hard for me >_< I can't seem to get. You should try to do that. Sorry I if I am not so good at this. I just recently started to learn how to read Hiragana and Katakana. So, I am not as good as you. 15:16, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Fusion Keshins You can bring them out like IE GO where you have to have all the necessary Keshins the only difference is if you had your fusion Keshin out you can go armed ShawnFroste9 (talk) 14:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I have Matei Gryphon and its no bother you can ask me questions any time aswell ShawnFroste9 (talk) 15:51, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry mine is Gousetsu no Saia ShawnFroste9 (talk) 16:06, February 1, 2013 (UTC) What is your Keshin ShawnFroste9 (talk) 16:09, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but why shouldn't I have Majin Pegasus arc ShawnFroste9 (talk) 16:11, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Your right you can't disband them but the only people I have taught Keshins to are hamano furetsu and yuki they are all armed ShawnFroste9 (talk) 16:14, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I have kept yuki's the same I've taught furetsu Majin Pegasus and hamano youki kamaitachi ShawnFroste9 (talk) 16:47, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Its okay I just beat inazuma legend Japan again but still haven't got the trophy ShawnFroste9 (talk) 17:10, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks I will keep trying ShawnFroste9 (talk) 17:14, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Request 2 I can still do more. Wait, hasn't it finished yet? :/ We have already completed The Lagoon, no? *confused* 16:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, completely forgot about them hehe. Okay! 16:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Bolt Yo again! His name is actually ボルト (ボ = bo, well you already know that XD) and and also, this name clashes with the other Bolt of Scout Character. So I renamed that page to Bolt (scout character) but for some reason I can't rename the Bolt of Vamp Time. Well, I better should ask Lord, I guess. 18:04, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh..that's messed up :O 18:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) it looks ボ to me. Also it is also written ボルト in that wiki.... 18:27, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Wait, the page you are talking about really shows ポ and I was talking about this page... 18:39, February 1, 2013 (UTC) The name in Rival Team Page is ポルト and recruitment page is ボルト o.O 18:44, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, I really don't know what should be done. And I also have to go to bed now... 18:53, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hakugin no Jouou Geruda In raimei can you get Hakugin no Jouou Geruda in a gold chest, challenge routes or just recruiting Melfe Thanks Sorry ShawnFroste9 (talk) 19:54, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Pink flower Do u know where I can get the pink flower ShawnFroste9 (talk) 00:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Keshin Just go ahead and add it, most characters that have keshins on their pages don't have them when you recruit them anyways. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 19:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) No, you originally had Peko, and as a scout character named Beko, and I renamed the scout character page and then realized that the page already existed, so I can't shorten it unless Lordranged7 deletes the false scout page. If you need to check stuff, I have the game (Raimei though, you'd need to ask Garchopex for Neppuu) Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 19:48, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I have 2 Plasma Shadow GK (Rau Sem/Nii Bell), 4 Plasma Shadow DF (Bado Addo/Rin Cool/Ma Donel/Zara Kusu), 6 Plasma Shadow OF (Emi Uru/Kei Rou/Rei Rukh/Dai Road/Fa Neel/Sei Saabo), and 4 Plasma Shadow SH (Bull Rex/Gra Fom/A Shimofu/Iru Meru) Currently, Zara Kusu's Plasma Shadow is equipped on Mido. Yes, I took the time to scout all members of Perfect Cascade. What is there to be ashamed about? Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 19:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'll notify you when I finish. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 20:05, February 2, 2013 (UTC) You can do it~ Don't forget to add this:~ (Grand Father's route only) (If the users has more Keshin than just one) :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 20:08, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Plasma Shadow Results: Plasma Shadow SH x3 = Enma Gazard Level 0 Plasma Shadow OF x3 = Shishiou Arios Level 0 Plasma Shadow DF x3 = Taiko no Senshi Jaggerwock Level 0 Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 20:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Do u know what pictures u need for kamomi and okiddo ShawnFroste9 (talk) 23:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Plasma Shadow's fusion Hi there. I see that you and Angelo have been describing things about these Keshin's fusion in the game, and it make me really confuse. Do you mean that in the game, when we "fuse" these Keshin toghether they can turn into another Keshin??? [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 09:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah Ok, I understand now :)) Thanks a lot! [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 12:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Thanks but also do u know where I can get genius Picture cause then I will only need 19 more pics Sorry I forgot the title ShawnFroste9 (talk) 11:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9 (talk) 19:27, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Archive Sure~! Though you should wait for tomorrow if you don't mind~ I can't click on rename with my phone for some weird reason and I will be on my computer tomorrow since I got to study now~ I hope you don't mind~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 20:13, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Recruitments Do you know how to recruit Oda Nobunaga, Ryuu Gentoku and Okita Souji in the game?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 21:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the recruitments~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:45, February 4, 2013 (UTC) War Painter's Lorey Valley Where is War Painter's Lorey Valley do u know in Japanese ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:01, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Mask I need the horn ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Mask ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:09, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but I can't find it and how do u make a signature with a picture of a character and a special move ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC)